


Kiss Cam

by LisaintheTardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaintheTardis/pseuds/LisaintheTardis
Summary: When your date is ignoring you, just find someone else for the kiss cam, right? Bonus points if he is hot and covered in freckles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://bellamyhalpert.tumblr.com/post/153166498017/frozenmusings-booooost-sympathypaynes)

**Clarke** : Worst date ever!!!

 **Raven** : I don't want to say 'I told you so'... Oh wait yes I do! I told you so!!

 **Clarke** : You're the worst. Why are we even friends?

 **Raven** : Love you too!

 **Raven** : PS: just ditch him

 **Clarke** : I am not a quitter.

 **Clarke** : Also he drove us here.

 **Raven** : Right. Good call.

 **Raven** : You can always get drunk and yell at the players like you do at home at the tv? Chances they'll hear you are at least slightly higher since you're actually in the stadium.

 **Clarke** : I actually hadn't thought of that. See this is why we're friends. I knew there was a reason.

 **Raven** : Glad to be of service.

 **Clarke** : I should get back to our seats... Text you later!

 **Raven** : Have fun with prince charming!

 

After very articulately sending back three poop emoji, Clarke reluctantly made her way back to her seats and her date, Ryan. "Sorry it took so long, the queues at the restrooms are insane!" It wasn't really a lie, the queues ALWAYS were insane, but she hadn't come right back but instead emergency texted Raven. "Sure, no problem", Ryan replied, without even looking up from his phone.

Obviously it was no problem. He probably hadn't even noticed she had been gone, with the way he was glued to his phone... and had been since they got here. She could understand devotion to a job, hell she was very devoted to becoming a doctor as well, but this was just rude.

It's not like she was surprised, though. This is what she got for agreeing to let her mother set her up on a blind date. It's exactly what she had expected, to be honest, but she hadn't done this in hopes of finding the love of her life anyways. No, this was about getting her mother to back off about her dating life. Or better lack of. In Clarke's opinion it was hardly her fault that there hadn't been more than some hook-ups at a bar for the last year. Medical school wasn't exactly a cake walk and she didn't really have the time or patience to go on the hunt for eligible bachelors, as Raven liked to call the men her mother kept sending her way.

Well, the least she could do was enjoying the game and ignoring the douche, she figured. She brought the game back into focus and let herself get sucked into the atmosphere at the stadium.

After a very violent foul from the opposing team Clarke found herself jumping up alongside half of her sector and cursing very profoundly at the player and the referee because honestly DID THIS GUY HAVE HIS HEAD SO FAR UP HIS ASS HE COULDN'T SPOT THIS FOUL FOR WHAT IT WAS?!

She huffed annoyed and let herself fall back onto her seat at the same time as the guy to her left, who, she then noticed, was smirking at her. "What?" she demanded, "never heard a girl curse before?" "I don't think I have ever heard anyone curse like that before", he replied and his smirk grew even wider, "I'm impressed." Clarke couldn't help but grin back.

She also couldn't help but notice he was hot. Like really really really hot. He was wearing a cap over his dark curls and that grin had probably made girls actually swoon before. And so had those arms. Oh, and did she mention the freckles? There were a lot of them and she wanted to kiss every one of them.

Wait what? Clarke cleared her throat and willed her eyes back up. God, she had been staring at his lips hadn't she. She felt the heat creep up her neck. Raven had been right all along, she needed to get laid asap, when she was lusting after strangers at a football game now.

"Well... I'm passionate", she explained to freckles guy. His eyebrows lifted in amusement, "Are you now?" Her face was definitely the color of a tomato by now. "About football!" "Right", he replied, "obviously." She wanted to kiss that damn grin off his face.

In that moment Ryan conveniently decided to join the date again. He leaned over to get Clarke's attention. "So, what did I miss?" It took a lot not to groan loudly and Clarke would later congratulate herself on her level of self-control. She reluctantly turned her attention back to him and gave him a short summary of the game so far.

They chatted for a while and she had to admit Ryan was actually not that boring, once he managed to put his phone away for 5 minutes. Which seemed to be over, right when she had that thought, because his phone buzzed again and he sent her an apologetic look before checking his messages for the 100th time.

Clarke rolled her eyes and focused on the screen again, only to realize they were showing a kiss cam. And it was pointed at her and Ryan. Damn it. People around her had already started screaming and clapping, so she nudged Ryan with her elbow to get his attention. "Not now, Clarke", he murmured without even looking up. Right, this wasn't embarrassing at all. She could already hear some of the people in the stadium starting to boo. 

She didn't try to get his attention again, since she didn't feel like kissing him anyways. Instead she turned around to freckles guy, nodded towards the screen and raised her eyebrows questioningly. His face split into a wide grin and he wasted no time to pull her close and press their lips together. The crowd started cheering, but Clarke didn't really notice it, she was too busy kissing back eagerly. 

Much to her delight, freckles guy kissed as good as he looked. Which was to say very very good. Usually Clarke wasn't a big fan of PDA, but she couldn't help letting herself get pulled in by the kiss and tuning out all of her surroundings. She even bit his lower lip at one point, which drew a groan out of him that went straight to her lower body. Just when she thought about leaving her seat for his lap, to get even closer, she was being pulled back to reality. "What the hell, Clarke?!" Oh right, shit. She was supposed to be on a date here. With another guy. 

Reluctantly, she drew back to end the kiss. One look at freckles guy told her he was as affected by the kiss as she was. That definitely made her feel better about the whole thing.

Clarke turned to look at Ryan, who had jumped out of his seat and looked very pissed. "So this is how you treat your dates? I'll have you know I am a very busy man and I agreed to this date only because your mother has been a family friend for a long time. I will not be humiliated like this." Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "I would apologize", she said, "but I'm not really sorry. You've been ignoring me since we got here and if you're so busy you should probably go." "We'll both be leaving right now!", Ryan declared. "Excuse me? You're not my boyfriend and definitely not my boss, so you're not telling me what to do. I am staying." Ryan was actively seething at this point but Clarke didn't care. She was no little kid, that let herself get ordered around, anymore. 

Ryan looked like he was about to say something else, but his manners probably prevented him from doing so. "Fine", he finally snapped and without another word he stomped off. Clarke let out a sigh and relaxed against her seat. Her mom would not be happy about this. Definitely worth it though.

Speaking of worth it... she turned around to find freckles guy still staring at her. Instead of talking to him like a normal human being, Clarke resorted to staring back. Maybe she was in luck and the kiss cam would find them a second time. Her eyes drifted to his lips. One could only hope...

"Bellamy", he said suddenly, startling her. "Hm?" she asked confused. Her focus was still on his lips, which he was licking now. LICKING. This should be outlawed. She wanted to kiss him again, badly. "My name", he clarified, "Bellamy." "Oh, right, sorry. I'm Clarke." They shook hands, which, granted, felt a bit weird after making out only a few minutes ago.  

"So... sorry about your date, I guess?", Bellamy said, but it sounded more like a question than an apology. "Don't worry about it. My mom set me up on blind date and he was being a dick anyways." "Your mom set you up on a blind date?", he asked curiously. Clarke huffed out a laugh. "I know, weird right? It's kind of a long story." "Tell me over dinner?" His grin was replaced by a shy smile and Clarke felt her heart stutter helplessly. "Sure, dinner", she replied and she really tried to hold the smile back, but the fact was, they were both beaming at each other like idiots. 

\---

After the game Clarke was waiting outside for Bellamy and his friend Miller, who had been with him at the game. Bellamy and she had been talking through the rest of the game and she was glad to find he wasn't just a nice face. They had really hit it off. So she decided to give Raven a quick heads-up, just in case. 

 **Clarke** : I'll probably be home late, don't wait up!

 **Raven** : What happened to worst date ever?

 **Clarke** : Long story. Tell you tomorrow.

 **Raven** : No way! You have to give me at least something??

 **Clarke** : I kinda ditched my date for another guy and we're getting dinner now.

 **Raven** : YOU'RE KIDDING!!

 **Raven** : I have never been more proud of you.

 **Raven** : Is he hot?

 **Clarke** : FRECKLES RAVEN

 **Raven** : I'll take that as a yes?

 **Clarke** : YES

 **Raven** : Nice! Have fun. Don't forget to use protection.

 **Clarke** : You're the worst.

 **Raven** : Oh, look what your autocorrect did there. You meant to say the best, right?

Again, Clarke ended the conversion by sending three poop emoji. "So, you like my freckles?", a voice sounded behind her. Clarke jumped, feeling caught, and turned around to face Bellamy, who was wearing the smuggest grin. "Reading other people's texts is not very polite", she replied, instead of answering him. She could feel her face getting hot again. 

"I think we've established being polite is not one of my strong suits. I basically just stole someone else's date." "No, no, no. First of all, you didn't steal me. I am not someone's property, so you can't steal me." "You're right", Bellamy agreed, "bad phrasing.” "Second, I decided to end the date and THEN I decided to go get dinner with you." Bellamy nodded solemnly, "Because freckles." "Shut up", Clarke exclaimed and punched him in the arm, "I regret this already." "No, you don't", Bellamy retorted, "you’ve already told you friend you're gonna be late. And you think I'm hot." "You don't have a lot of problems with your self-confidence, do you?", Clarke asked him.

"Please", Miller, who had just joined them as well, interrupted, "he is the most helpless nerd ever. He kept complaining about the cute girl next to him being on a date with a dick for the first half of the game. And after your very vocal display of what you thought of the referee, he was a complete goner. Because apparently that made you not only cute but", Miller used air quotes, "unfairly hot."

It was Clarke's turn to look smug now and Bellamy seemed slightly red in the face. "You're the worst friend ever, Miller." "Actually, I am the best", Miller retorted and threw a set of keys at Bellamy, "I called Monty to come pick me up so you two can go ogle each other in private." He started walking towards the exit but turned around again, "Have fun and don't forget to use protection!" 

Clarke stared after him, before breaking into a laugh. "It seems we both have the worst taste in friends." "Tell me about it", Bellamy murmured. "Full disclosure: he wasn't lying. I really think you're cute. And hot. Also, I apparently have a thing for girls who swear like a sailor." "Good to know", Clarke replied grinning.

"So, let's go get dinner, I'm starving", Bellamy told her and started walking towards his car. "Wait a second!", Clarke stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You're not changing your mind, are you?", he asked slightly worried. "No, definitely not", she assured him, "just need to check something first."

Clarke rose on her tiptoes, her hands on his chest to steady herself, and kissed him. It didn't take long for Bellamy to respond, by grabbing her hips and pulling her even closer. He teased and nipped at her lips and Clarke felt herself get lost in the kiss again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed up against each other. It felt great and she wanted more.

But not here, not now. She broke away from him, slightly panting, and sunk back on her feet. Bellamy looked as dazed as she felt, his hands were still at her hips as if he didn't want to let go of her. Clarke grinned up at him, "Good to know this is still as good without a camera and hundreds of people cheering." "Definitely still as good", he agreed.

Clarke took one of his hands, laced her fingers through Bellamy's and pulled him with her towards the cars. "So, where are you taking me for dinner?"

 


End file.
